Ashes To Ashes
by Travin
Summary: Ranma leaves. Oh gosh how original!
1. Prelude

You know the drill. I don't own anything that's not mine. Well duh.

****

Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 1

Prelude

Ranma finished putting all his clothes into his pack and threw it onto his back. He had enough supplies to last him for a month, and he was also going to be getting things along the way. He sat down at his desk and looked at his clock.

"Two thirty five. Good, I still have enough time to write these notes." He said quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping panda next to him. He wrote on note and then folded it up and left it on his futon. When he finished writing the other note, he folded it up and slid it into an envelope labelled 'Akane' and walked out of his room.

"Well I won't be seeing this place for a long time." He said over his shoulder and walked to the living room and left the envelope on the table. He walked out onto the porch and turned to face the Tendo dojo one last time.

"Good riddance." And he left the gates.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The next morning was absolute chaos. After frantically searching for Ranma, and after Genma failed to notice the note on his bed, they all gathered into the living room.

"I don't know where he could have gone off to, do you Saotome?" Soun said, obviously confused. Then Nabiki came running down the stairs.

"Daddy! Look at this! I found it on Ranma's bed!" Nabiki said catching her breath. Soun looked at the note and then at Genma. He opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear everyone,

I'm gone and I'm not coming back for as long as I can help it. I deleted all of Nabiki's files on me and most of the good people she has blackmail dirt on. Yeah take that Nabs. Don't even try to find me because you won't. I can hide from anyone, so don't even think about it Nabs. Sorry Kasumi, but I had to.

Sincerely, Ranma Saotome." 

Soun started to cry. Kasumi put a hand to her cheek and sighed. Nabiki had a look of disbelief, and Akane just stood, staring at the note. Then she noticed an envelope with her name on it sitting on the table. She picked it up and opened it, then closed it. Everyone looked at her.

"It's from Ranma." She said.

"What's it say?" everyone asked.

"Nothing new." She said as she walked to her room. When she got inside she locked her door and lay down on her bed. Tears making their way down her cheek. She opened the letter and read it for real. 

"I didn't want them to see me cry." She thought.

"Dear Akane,

Yes I have left you and I don't care at all how you feel now. I just want to tell you, that you have been the biggest bitch in the world to me, Akane. You never took the time to actually listen to me explain things in the entire three years that I have stayed here. And now I'm taking my final bows. Oh and another thing. I'm a fucking genius. All of you, even that slut Nabiki fell for my guise. I can run circles around her with my mental skills. I only played the dumb jock around all of you to read how you people work. Well guess what. You work like a beat up truck. I used to actually hold some care for you. But every time you hit me with that damn mallet of yours, a little piece of it went. Pretty soon I had no care for you at all, except maybe if you lived or died. I toyed with you just to see if I could piss you off. Man did it ever work. I can't believe how bent out of shape you got over the name tomboy. It's not an insult really, more of a description. I have to say that you are a very good looking girl, but you are also a maniacal psychopath. So here's where I take my leave. I just have three words left for you. Can you guess what they are? Fuck. You. Bitch. 

Ranma.

P.S. I also left my REAL school marks in the envelope. Oh guess you didn't expect to see me already graduated university with a masters in graphic design now did ya?" 

Akane put the note down in her lap and stared at the floor. She took the envelope and pulled another piece of paper out. It was Ranma's University marks. He had gotten his degree through a mail in course and scored a 1598 on is LSAT and had a 4.5 GPA.*

(* Daaaaaaaaamn!)

To be continued…

Authors notes:

Oh God that was great. I've always wanted Ranma to just get up and smack that uppity bitch every time I read stories like these. Not that I am for violence against women or anything, but I mean how could you NOT when some chick brains you with a fucking 100 pound (or more) mallet of death? So now I just wrote a cool one. Yeah so Ranma's taken off and is heading out into the world. He's smart. He's strong. He's sexy. He's also some what rich, which I will get into later. Where will he go now? Well that's easy. Jusenkyo! Then time for some dimension hopping with the help of the Nan Ban mirror he stole from Happosai. Yup, you guessed it. Ranma - Master of Time! Has a nice ring to it, huh?

Till next time.

Shine In The Storm Baby.


	2. Fugue

Yeah, thanks to all of those who reviewed the beginning of this fic. I have had this one sitting in a little note book for a while now, and a couple of you have already guessed some of the future events. Like Krause, it is indeed a future even that Ms. Hinako has been hiding Ranma's intelligence, also I think it's a really cool idea to have Ranma helping people like Hiroshi and Daisuke, his only real friends besides Ryoga. Awesome. Thanks for the support, now on with the show.

You know the drill. I don't own anything that's not mine. Well duh.

****

Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 2

Fugue

Ranma walked down the mountain trail that lead out of Jusenkyo. He had his cure and was debating on whom to send it to. He had 

Already decided on Ryoga, because despite all appearances, they were very good friends. He was also in on the whole "We're just dumb jocks who are at each other's throats all the time" façade. He had talked to Ryoga on his way out of Nerima and the two laughed it up for a while on the pure idiocy of the Nerima group. They even had Cologne fooled.

*Flashback*

Ryoga is sitting in the abandoned lot behind his house, having no trouble finding it at all. He sees Ranma come around the corner and walks over to him. They stare at each other for a minute before bursting out in large grins. 

"So you're finally gonna give it to em, eh Saotome?" Ryoga said, his grin never leaving his face.

"You know it, P-Chan." Ranma replied. They shook hands in a way only very good friends would. 

"I can't wait to see how Akane will react to me being P-Chan the entire time. I wish you could be there to see that bitch's face!" Ryoga laughed.

"Yeah I would love that, but I gotta get going. When I get to China, I'll send you the goods. Then when I come back to Japan, I'll drop by the farm and check up on you too." Ranma said moving over to Ryoga's house.

"That'll be something to look forward to. Also, in the mountains we can go and spar for real. That way we won't blow up too much of the landscaping. If things get too out of hand, we'll just call it a land slide." Ryoga beamed with delight. Ranma nodded in agreement.

"By the way, don't stay up too late with Akari, if you know what I mean. Your endurance may be able to handle it, but hers might not be." Ranma spoke with a sly voice.

"Ranma you dog. I'll keep that in mind." Ryoga said with a slightly larger grin.

"So I'll see you in a few weeks." Ranma said as they shook hands again in front of Ryoga's house. Ryoga nodded and watched as Ranma disappeared over the horizon of the street.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

(Still in flashback time period, only in a different location)

Kasumi went to answer the knock at the door. When she opened it, standing there was Ms. Hinako. 

"Why hello Ms. Hinako. It's a nice surprise to see you drop by. I must say you look very nice today in your adult form, meet another delinquent today?"

"I haven't had to transform from a child for about a week now after Ranma helped me out." Ms. Hinako said cheerfully. Kasumi led her into the living room where everyone was gathered and upset about the missing martial artist.

"Excuse me everyone, but Ms. Hinako is here." Kasumi said over everyone.

"Yes. I'm here to tell you about the real Ranma, as requested by himself." She said to get everyone's full attention. "The Ranma you know is mostly an act. A charade put on by Ranma to hide his true self from the people that ruin his life. In reality, Ranma is a genius with an IQ of 154. He has a 4.5 GPA, and scored 1598 on his LSAT." At this point Nabiki raised her hand.

"How is that possible, Ranma's stupid and he's only in high school. He never went to university other wise I would have known about it." She said hotly. Ms. Hinako just laughed.

"Ranma has a masters in graphic design and theoretical science. Not to mention the liberal art degree in psychology and physical education. Hard to believe that he had even you fooled, huh Nabs." Ms. Hinako emphasised the you with an underlying tone that was drenched with sarcasm. Nabiki seethed in anger at the name she was given by Ranma which was now being used by Ms. Hinako.

"Oh and another thing. Ranma has your entire network tapped. He has wiped all you incriminating file on people with the help of his two friends Hiroshi and Daisuke, who have their masters in computer science and computer programming thanks to the help of Ranma. Speaking of which, Ranma also made a program that tracks all you accounting excursions that you make off of his life and sends them back to his own account. It then supplies you bank account with false numbers to keep the whole thing cool. Looks like you have some debts to pay, huh Nabs."

Nabiki was almost ready to explode. She ran up the stairs to her room and logged onto her computer. An outraged scream was heard a few seconds later. Soun looked a little shocked at all this. Ms. Hinako noticed this and comforted him. 

"Don't worry about the bills, Ranma took care of them for a while in order to pay for the time he spent here." She said. He seemed to brighten after being told that. Ms. Hinako got up and moved to the front hall in preparation to leave. 

"Well, I've done my job, so I have to leave now. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news and all, but I owed Ranma a big favour." And with that she left.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Down in the valley of Jusenkyo, out side the Guide's hut, a blue swirl of mystic energies flew and dissipated as Ranma was transported from Japan. He stood up and went over to the guides hut. Inside he saw the guide and asked him to lead him to the Nyuaniichuan. After the long walk to the far side of the valley, Ranma stood in front of the small spring that held the cure to his curse. Taking off his large pack, he pulled a large container out of it. He unscrewed the lid and dipped it in the water, letting it fill all the way before replacing the lid. Placing the container back in his pack, he slowly lowered himself into the calm waters of the spring, causing a small ripple. He dunked his head under the surface before coming up a few short seconds later, one hundred percent male.

*End Flashback*

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Akane found a small note addressed to her on her bed. She opened it up and read the entitlement. 

"Dear Akane,

I'm P-Chan. Man are you a stupid bitch or what?

Ryoga"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ooh God I'm evil. And I love it! Aku-Travin hails death upon you! Ahem, anywho, again thank you to all you reviewers out there, and now you ask what is going to happen? Well I'm thinking of some good old dimension hopping via the Nan Ban mirror (at first *gasp!*) and then maybe screwing around and giving some gold old Ranma chaos to some other anime story lines. Can you say: Ranma dimensionally replaces Keitaro from Love Hina to cause some REAL trouble? Eh? EH? Now there's some fun. Or how about a good old antidissestablishmentarianistic* attitude towards the Sailor Senshi? (* that would be him not siding with the senshi, but against the bad guys, and also fightin' it out Ranma style with the senshi) Any ideas of future events are appreciated and deeply considered by myself. Sorry the chapters are so short, I just don't have much time to write, but I will update frequently and have a lot of chapters.

Till next time.

Shine In The Storm Baby.


	3. Exaltation

To all of those who reviewed the last two chapters. Yes, even those who hate me very, very much. You guys are funny! Especially you! (points to some one at random) But, ESPECIALLY you! (points to some other random person right beside the first). To all of those who would like to come to my house and try to kick the crap out of me, I say to you this. Take that cactus out of you ass and punch the punk who put it there. I write what I want, when I want. If I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. Now that that's said, and all of you flamers (hehehe pun intended) hate me even more, on with the show.

You know the drill. I don't own anything that's not mine. Well duh.

****

Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 3

Exaltation

Akane could not believe what was happening. Ranma hated her and was playing her the entire time and Ryoga was really P-Chan. She didn't know whether to be absolutely furious or break down in tears. So she did the next best thing. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a litre of triple french vanilla and a spoon from the drawer then resided to her room to binge. Kasumi watched as her younger sister went up to her room, ice cream in hand. With a sigh she went back to her novel. She thought back to when Ranma had confronted her about his real personality. 

***Flashback***

"Kasumi? Can I speak with you?" Ranma asked from the entrance to the kitchen. Kasumi looked up in a bit of shock to hear Ranma use such proper dialect.

"Of course, Ranma. What would you like?" She replied, drying her hands on her ever-present apron. Ranma looked a little off today, and Kasumi had noticed the sudden change in his attitude. It puzzled her to no end.

"Well for starters, I'm not the Ranma that you thought I was. In all truth, I am a university graduate by mail, and have a very high IQ. Martial arts isn't all I want in life. I have come here to tell you that you have been a great person to me and I love you like a sister. You are one of the few that has completely accepted my curse and I thank you for that. Also, taking me into your home like you did, and putting up my father and I. I didn't want to be a freeloader, but my father is incredibly stubborn. I guess it does run in the family though." He chuckled. Kasumi looked a little hard pressed in taking the new information in. "Perhaps you should sit down." Kasumi nodded and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Suddenly a question came to her.

"Ranma, if you're so smart, how come you got your curse in the first place?" she asked in a quiet tone, not sure if he would take it as an insult.

"Aha! Very perceptive of you, Kasumi. You see, I hadn't started learning mandarin until I moved to here. I was, at the time, learning some more advanced english, so I had no idea either what the little guide book was talking about. When my father and I were at the springs, I wasn't as up to date as I am now. Besides, even smart people make mistakes. I mean, what would you do if you saw a giant panda soaring at you from a small pool of water. Think about it." Ranma smiled, only it wasn't his normal cocky grin that he usually wore. It was sophisticated and calculating like Nabiki's only with out the malice and greed. Kasumi admitted to herself that she liked it. "The main reason I have come to you though, is that I have grown tired of this place and its surroundings. My test period is over and I have to move on." Ranma said solemnly, taking into consideration the hurt look on Kasumi's face. She was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"What do you mean test?" she asked fearfully. Ranma sighed. He didn't really want to tell this part to her, but it had to be done.

"Kasumi, from about a month after I got here, I had decided that this place was not for me. I tried in the next year, which is a long time Kasumi, to get along with everyone, especially your sister." He spoke with venom. "But I could not. I must tell you that the entire time from then on has been a façade. I have been acting the entire time. The only feelings I have for most of the people here are feelings of pity, annoyance, or outright hatred. You may ask, though, why I would save your sister from Saffron and the likes. Well, I may hate her, but I don't like to see people getting killed. I'm a very peaceful person by nature, it's just I am forced into a lot of…massy situations that often escalate to violence. I hope you understand. But let me give you one last piece of advice and a token of my appreciation." Ranma took out a large padded manila envelope from seemingly nowhere. "Kasumi, I want you to either go to college, or finish it through the mail like I did, or go out and enjoy life. You family doesn't need you to run things like this anymore. You are a great person and you don't deserve to be locked up like this. Go out and live. Promise me this." He stayed fixed on her eyes until she nodded slowly in acknowledgement. "Good. Now I want you to take this money and don't even think about refusing it. It's enough to pay the bills for about a year, plus something extra for yourself. Nabiki won't be able to pay them for much longer. It's something to cover my father's and my own stay here. Just remember, you promised me to live." 

***End Flashback***

Kasumi sighed again and wondered what Ono was doing tonight in his new clinic over in Juuban.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Cologne stared at the letter in shock, shaking in rage. It was from Ranma. It left explicit information on the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage being null completely. It turns out that a Jusenkyo victim, more precisely one with Ranma's curse, cannot be given either. Do to a not withstanding clause, they both cancel each other out because the same person would have to be married and then killed. A case like that which happened some three hundred years ago changed the laws to make things a whole lot simpler. The letter also explained how Cologne and her great grand daughter had been played like a flute. It also thanked her for the Nan Ban mirror, which he now had in his custody. Cologne was so mad, that she failed to realise the dangers of getting so mad and promptly had a heart attack and later died in the hospital. Hey, three hundred and fifty four is a pretty long life if you ask anyone. The funeral was set for next Thursday in China.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Carl, come help me with this guy, the sedative isn't strong enough. Get me the animal tranquillisers." Keito shouted to his partner as he tried to subdue his charge. The kid was babbling on about freeing the pig-tailed girl from the evil sorcerer's clutches. Carl came over with the tranq-rifle and fired a dart into the kid's leg. The kid shuddered a bit, struggle written obviously on his face, before collapsing to forced unconsciousness. Carl whistled a bit before adding his own bit.

"Man these two are fucking cray-zee!" he said before looking over at the other child they had detained in their visit to the Kuno mansion. It had take a task force of twenty people all armed with tranquilliser guns to take her and the other guy down. The quickly restrained the boy and loaded him into the truck which was destined for the Sakura Institute for the Clinically Insane.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: Man I'm just picking em' off like flies! =] Like shooting fish in a barrel with a hand grenade!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Happosai looked at his silky darlings for the last time as he put them all in their respective envelopes and mailed them back to their owners. He no longer needed the energies from them or the angry women anymore, Ranma had taken care of that. Ever since Ranma taught him the earth Feng Shui meditation technique, he had all the energy he needed. He still liked women, but not as something to latch onto. Off to his left, in the far east, he felt a great discharge of temporal energy.

"So he's gone. Good luck my boy." He said as a tear left his eye that he quickly rubbed away with the sleeve of his new, white and gold gi that Ranma made for him. "My saviour."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Saffron looked to the south east for a moment, eyes seemingly distant, before turning back to his second in command and good friend Captain Kima. 

"Good luck my silly friend. I look forward to your return." He thought as he smiled at his soon to be wife, who smiled back almost shyly.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ranma floated in free space for a while, a small map in his hands. He was thinking very hard to himself on which dimension he should drop by. In his first stop he had dropped into Kami-sama's office by accident. To say his arch-angles were surprised was an understatement. After a quick explanation and almost kissing the marble floor of his office, Ranma got on the good side of Kami-sama (like there's any other side…), he and the being of all that is hit it off rather well. He gave him a dimension map that when he asked about a dimension or gave some things he wanted in a dimension, it would spit out results and directions on how to get there, with a brief description of each one. Kami-sama was even nice enough to let him go to the dimension where his daughter was staying with the mortal Keiichi Morrisato. It was a nice trip and all, and that Urd chick was pretty intense, but all he could learn from there were a few base spells. Which reminded him of something to do. Quickly pulling the Nan Ban Mirror out, he chanted the duplication spell and made and exact copy of the mirror. His skills to watch a technique once and be able to do it after some practice even amazed the goddesses. Taking the copy he quickly went back to his own dimension and popped up in front of Ryoga who was busy making some changes to the Bakusaitenketsu. Handing the mirror to Ryoga, who nodded understandingly he only told him one thing.

"Remember to be here in three days from now, but you can still take all the time you want. Oh and here." He duplicated the map and gave him a copy. "Have fun." Ranma said. Ryoga grinned in anticipation. Ranma shed a tear and disappeared back to free-space. Thinking back to his dilemma, he was still trying to decide whether to go to the dimension of the famed Z fighters and learn some amazing speed and power or go to the Senshi's dimension and learn some more magic. The only problem with the former was they might be a bit too powerful. Leaving his decision up to chance, he shut his eyes and shoved his finger to a name on the map. Looks like he WOULD be going to the Z fighters.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hmm, DBZ you say. How….mundane? Well Ranma won't be there long, just to get some good speed and power training before he's off to bitch at the Sailor Bitches. Ha! He'll stop by later with Ryoga though. My this will be good!

Till Next Time

Shine In The Storm, Baby


	4. Moondance Part 1

So in this chapter, Ranma will be stopping off at the DBZ dimension to get some wicked speed and power training. Oh yeah and the flying thing too. So hold on to your ass, and let's get my show on the road. DBZ period is post Buu, but not direct end of series.

You know the drill. I don't own anything that's not mine. Well duh.

****

Ashes To Ashes

Chapter 4

Moondance Part 1

Mr. Popo looked at the swirling mass of temporal magic being discharged on the table in front of him. They were expecting the visitor, but appearing on the dinner table, especially while people were eating off of it, was quite the opposite. As the form stabilised, Mr. Popo took in the shining (from the mystic shit) figure in a bit of awe. True, he was used to this kind of crap day in and day out, with all the saiyins around, but hell, even he can be surprised. The figure, now revealed to be a male teenager of earth origins, who was well built, fairly tall, was wearing a blue Chinese silk shirt and black kung fu pants complete with slippers and his black hair tied in a pigtail. He had a small backpack on and was holding a piece of paper in one hand and a small mirror in the other. He looked around a second before noticing he was standing on the dining table and promptly got off. He walked up to Mr. Popo and offered his hand.

"Hello, my name is Ranma Saotome. Might you be the guardian of this place?" Ranma asked politely. Mr. Popo shook Ranma's hand a little loosely and shook his head in the negative.

"No I am not. Dende is on the look out right now. We have been expecting you Mr. Ranma sir." Mr. Popo said as he gestured to the door to the left with a nod of his head. Ranma smiled.

"Just Ranma will be fine thank you. I am pleased to meat you. Please direct me to Dende." Ranma said. Mr. Popo nodded and guided Ranma out onto the look out. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and shrugged before returning to their meals with a renewed fervour.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"So you would like to train here for a short while and learn as much as you can?" Dende asked looking up from the letter from Kami-sama to himself addressing the situation of Ranma's presence. It spoke of letting him be trained by the Z fighters during his short stay here. Ranma nodded.

"Yes, I hope to learn some of the things that go on here, and improve my speed, power, and learn how to fly." Ranma said cheerfully. Dende nodded understandingly.

"Well this would definitely be the place to do that. Just train with Goku, Vegita, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and the rest and you will see great results. May I ask one thing though?" Dende said quizzically.

"Sure thing."

"What enables you to hop through dimensions like you do?" He asked. Ranma chuckled a bit then pulled out a small red mirror. He held it up and handed it to Dende.

"This mirror has magic power. It lets me travel through dimensions and through the time stream as well. To activate it, you must shed a tear on the surface and then say where you would like to go, then it transports you there." Ranma explained. He reached into his bag and began pulling out various items and objects. A lot of the objects were larger than the bag appeared to be able to hold. Ranma noticed their strange looks and explained. "Dimensional pocket, a goddess showed it to me. She uses hers to keep an infinite storage of bombs to throw around in hers."

(Skuld from Aa! Megami-sama!) Dende and Mr. Popo just did that silent "oh" thing that people do. Scattered among the objects strewn about were such things like the Lance Of Longinus, (Gendo was PISSED, I can tell you that much. Could make an interesting side story…), a light sabre, Rain's Mini Cooper (inside joke, just NM), a bunch of Najica's rubber bullets, that stupid Harry Pothead's magic wand, and a pickle. "As you can see I've been busy." Ranma smiled at his collection of "acquired" goods. "So lets get me introduced and on with the training!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

AN: This will basically be skipped. You want to know how Ranma is trained? Go watch some DBZ or something. I too much of a lazy ass to write it all out. Don't worry, he gets to know the whole crew a lot better later along with Ryoga. By the way, it takes like no time at all because Ranma's technique is amazing where as the DBZ folks don't have too much of that going for them. They mostly rely on their strength, flight abilities and energy tossing to get the job done. Also, Ranma is NOT that much slower that them. He just can't fly. After training like a week with the guys he'll be kicking ass!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

2 months later, spirit and time room wise that is

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ranma was kicking the crap out of Gohan in the speed and technique department (TOLD you so), but was often hard pressed when the Saiyan began throwing around giant energy blasts. Ranma was having fun dodging the projectiles in the air, and began charging up his chi. A bright blue aura formed around him in a split second and his speed doubled. Launching a vicious back fist at Gohan's head, he quickly went into a spinning hook that sent Gohan across the room, only to be met by a waiting Ranma with his foot raised into the air.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguri-ken revised! Lightning Kick!" he shouted, kicking Gohan at over 600 hits per second. Gohan recovered quickly though and punched through Ranma's kicks and landed a solid strike to the midsection. Following through with and uppercut, Gohan went through his trademark air combo. After sending Ranma airborne with the uppercut, Gohan appearing in the air right in front of Ranma's flight path. Coming down with a two handed axe strike, pushing into a knee to the stomach and then finishing off with a Masenko blast, Ranma tasted the floor. He had been eating a lot of porcelain in the past two months, but it was progress. Gohan floated down to the slump that was Ranma, who had flopped over, blissfully unconscious as his eyes swirled. Gohan sighed and dragged Ranma's form over to the living quarters. He was surprised at how fast this Ranma guy picked things up. Having only one guy to talk to for two months, one would have thought they would get to know each other better, but all Ranma wanted to do was train, train, and train some more. 

"Crazy shit." Gohan muttered something he heard Ranma say after showing him how to fly. "Cray-zee shiat."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

End of part one, next up… part two! No way!

Till Next Time

Shine In The Storm, Baby.


End file.
